


(As A Girl) You Have Set Your Heart On Haunting Me Forever

by Maryam_Monroe



Series: Girls/Girls/Gee [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: (kinda), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Girl!Bert McCracken, Lots of geeky references, Supermarkets, gee has the hots for robbie, his gay brain is having a hard time processing it tho, mentions of mikey way and frank iero, several times
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryam_Monroe/pseuds/Maryam_Monroe
Summary: Gerard es gay. Muy gay. Es algo estúpido de señalar en este punto de su vida, como lo sería decir que le gusta el arte y leer comics en vez de aclarar que está estudiando para escribirlos él mismo.Ahora Gerard está casi a medio camino de un postgrado, y sus orientaciones sexuales no han cambiado. En lo absoluto.Gerard tiene que esforzarse en recordárselo a sí mismo mientras Robbie McCracken le pasea por los pasillos de la tienda, en esos shorts que deberían ser confiscados por ser tan cortos.





	(As A Girl) You Have Set Your Heart On Haunting Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, lo obvio: Bert es una chica. No tengo excusa alguna para haberle cambiado el género, sólo me pareció... interesante. Lo más probable es que mis siguiente fic también incluya a Robbie. Tengo un par de ideas al respecto.
> 
> (Dato curioso: Se me ocurrió la idea para escribir esto ayer en el mercado. Tenía sed y me entraron ganas de coger una de las latas de jugo en la tienda y abrirla ahí mismo. Impulso de ratera. En fin.)
> 
> Título de: Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...), de Panic! At The Disco.  
> (También puede encontrar esto en mi mi wattpad, @katonosecalla.)

Gerard es gay. Muy gay. Es algo estúpido de señalar en este punto de su vida, como lo sería decir que le gusta el arte y leer comics en vez de aclarar que está _estudiando_ para escribirlos él mismo. (Es como insinuar que a Stan Lee _tan solo_ le gustan los superhéroes.) Decir que sólo es “gay” después del desfile de novios y… pasajes, que le hizo vivir a Mikey y a sus padres durante sus últimos años de secundaria es insultante. Un eufemismo. (Ahora Gerard está _casi_ a medio camino de un postgrado, y sus orientaciones sexuales no han cambiado. En lo absoluto.

Gerard tiene que esforzarse en recordárselo a sí mismo mientras Robbie McCracken le pasea por los pasillos de la tienda, en esos shorts que deberían ser confiscados por ser tan cortos.)

Ni siquiera sabe por qué está haciendo las compras para la fiesta _de Mikey_ con la amiga _de Mikey_ , pero en esto se ha estancado, dando vuelta por los pasillos cargados de enlatados vagamente consciente de que tendría que estar buscando alcohol y carbohidratos embolsados que se suponía había abandonado hace años –y de que está en el pasillo completamente equivocado, porque no recuerda ver Cheetos ni cerveza en los mismo estantes en los que encuentras atún y calabacines en lata.

A Robbie no parece importarle (de hecho, parece que está empeñada en recorrer todo el supermercado sólo porque sí), caminando lentamente junto a las latas de atún como si de verdad estuviera buscando algo entre ellas. Se detiene en medio del pasillo sin decir nada y para cuando Gerard se da cuenta casi está doblando la esquina y tiene que devolverse; se la encuentra parada en la punta de sus sneakers de color chillón y removiendo algo en el último estante. Gerard se le acerca y está a punto de ofrecerle ayuda, pero entonces ella se da la vuelta y sigue caminando.

Gerard asoma la cabeza hacia el estante que le causó problemas. Sólo ve latas revueltas y descolocadas.

Se lleva una mano al descolorido desastre rojo en su cabeza y lo revuelve un poco más. Le va a preguntar a Mikey cómo es que esta chica y él se volvieron amigos– no, más importante aún, le va a preguntar _qué_ pasó con Robertha McCracken. La última vez que había escuchado ese nombre la chica exigía que le dijeran “Bert”. Gerard lo recuerda bien. El tinte en su cabeza era negro por aquél entonces y le atraían las cosas similares, así que su cerebro recuerda muy bien a Bert McCracken, a su cabello oscuro, teñido y descuidado, y sus camisetas de Black Sabbath demasiado holgadas como para haber sido compradas en la sección de mujeres.

(Nunca se le acercó demasiado, porque tenía a Lindsey, y a Frank, y la verdad es que Bert se le hacía terreno intimidante. Se olvidó de ella, por lo menos durante un rato.)

Gerard pasa de largo el pasillo de harinas pero ella le coge de la cesta metálica y le arrastra hacia las estanterías llenas de galletas. El cabello le cae en suaves rizos rubios (naturales, Gerard puede notar la diferencia) sobre el cuello y ahora mismo los mechones grasientos y la ropa para hombre parecen una mala broma.

De repente la tiene muy cerca y Gerard, como el pervertido de clóset que es, no puede evitar notar la severa diferencia de altura que hay entre ambos. Está bastante seguro de que Frank es más alto que ella, y pensar en cuánto mide Frank le recuerda lo conveniente que resulta que su cabeza quede alineada con el cinturón de sus pantalones cuando se arrodilla. Se le viene una imagen similar con Robbie en lugar de su mejor amigo y trata de concentrarse en el paquete de oreos frente a él para que no se encuentre con otra clase de paquete entre las piernas en medio del mercado.

Gerard es consciente de que Robbie está metiendo varias bolsas de galletas en la cesta nada más por el crujido que hacen en sus manos, pero los ojos se le van a los mechones rosas cubriéndole la frente. El tinte no se ve así de bien en la cabeza de Gerard. En general, nada se ve bien en la totalidad de su cuerpo. (Si la pubertad iba a hacer un trabajo así de bueno en Robbie McCracken, a Gerard le gustaría tener un par de palabras con la desgraciada.)

Robbie se agacha a recoger algo en la estantería más baja y los shorts se le suben un poco más. _Santa mierda._

Gerard recuerda haber escuchado alguna vez que Bert—Robbie— _como sea,_ era lesbiana y sólo espera que aún sea verdad porque a estas alturas esa sería su única salvación.

— No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

 A Gerard le toma un par de segundos darse cuenta de que le están hablando. Para cuando lo hace, Robbie le mira desde abajo, con una ceja alzada y una expresión cómica en el rostro. Gerard no está seguro de que le guste esa expresión.

(Gerard no está seguro de que le agrade Robbie McCracken, para lo que viene al caso; todo esto solo le tiene conflictuado.)

— Está bien, no tenemos que hablar si no quieres. — Robbie se incorpora y engancha la mano en la cesta otra vez. Tiene los dedos manchados de pintura de uñas frambuesa. Tira de la cesta y Gerard le sigue como un cachorrito, tropezándose con sus propias botas un par de veces. Jamás se había sentido tan aturdido en su vida. — Mikey tampoco lo hace.

Gerard frunce el ceño. Mikey. Cierto. Está haciendo sus compras. ¿Por qué coño le está haciendo las compras?

— No se parecen mucho — comenta Robbie, pesando una lata de cerveza en la mano. ¿En qué momento metió un six-pack de cerveza en la cesta? — Tú y Mikey — añade, probablemente consciente de que Gerard no le está escuchando bien. — No te gusta beber, ¿cierto?

Abre la lata. Ahí mismo. En medio del mercado. (Gerard está bastante seguro de que eso no está permitido. Puede que incluso sea ilegal.) Se la lleva a la boca y mira a Gerard con los ojos bien abiertos, tan azules e imposiblemente grandes, como si estuviera retándole. No sabe bien a qué. A hacer algo. A reaccionar. A dejar de mirarle como si fuera una exhibición en un museo con una enorme señal indicando “NO TOCAR”.

Ella se ríe, la clase de risa en la que no estás soltando ningún sonido pero sí bastante aire, y Gerard se da cuenta de que está haciendo justo lo contrario que su cerebro acaba de indicarle.

— N-no bebo — suelta, como el idiota que es. — No es que no me guste el alcohol, pero…

_Pero ya me hundí en él un rato así que prefiero no repetirlo._

Por un segundo a Gerard le preocupa que haya soltado esa estupidez en voz alta, porque Robbie le mira con interés mientras se balancea en la punta de sus zapatos y el cabello rosa vuelve a caerle en la cara. Esta vez no se lo aparta. Coge aire para decir algo pero entonces una voz chillona al lado de ambos la interrumpe.

— ¿Tienes edad para tomar alcohol?

Una vieja decrépita con un par de botellas de whiskey en el carrito de mercado mira a Robbie de arriba abajo, luciendo ofendida. No parece preocuparle que haya abierto algo que aún no ha pagado. Usualmente a Gerard le irritan esta clase de ancianos pero el pánico le invade durante un momento: Robbie tiene más de dieciocho, ¿cierto? Si es amiga de Mikey no puede seguir estudiando. Tiene que tener veintiuno. Como mínimo. Gerard no puede estarse sintiendo tan sexualmente confundido por alguien que es más de cinco años menor que él.

Ella sonríe, mostrando todos los dientes, y el pánico en Gerard se disipa en un segundo al ser reemplazado por el miedo. Esa es una sonrisa de psicópata. Gerard está bastante seguro de que Anthony Hopkins  sonreía así en las películas de Hannibal. Ahora que lo piensa cree que ni Anthony Hopkins lucía así de desequilibrado interpretando a Hannibal Lecter. Esta es una sonrisa nivel Joker, el de Heath Ledger. Definitivamente.

El miedo regresa a ser pánico cuando Robbie se pone de puntillas y le rodea el cuello con un brazo, obligándole a doblar las rodillas para estar a su nivel. Gerard se encuentra con su lata de cerveza abierta en un lado de la cara y su cabello medio rubio y medio rosa en el otro. — Mi novio sí lo es. — dice, alzando un dedo para señalar la cara desorientada de Gerard. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que le está respondiendo a la anciana, y otro más darse cuenta de que ahora la vieja también le está juzgando a él. — Vamos a huir juntos, ¿no es romántico?

Robbie suelta una risita muy tonta y muy falsa y Gerard siente que va a desmayarse de la vergüenza.

Una de las bolsas de galletas se desliza fuera de la cesta hacia el piso, mientras la señora les echa una última mirada de reproche antes de alejarse con rapidez. Las ruedas del carrito rechinan por el esfuerzo. Robbie aún no le suelta y a Gerard le duelen los tobillos por estar en una posición tan incómoda.

— Sí que eres diferente a Mikey — Gerard se voltea a mirarla y se arrepiente un segundo después, porque sus caras están tan cerca que no le costaría nada inclinarse un poco más y sellar el día con otra estupidez. — A ti no ha costado nada ponerte rojo.

Se vuelve a reír y si a Gerard ya se le habían subido los colores a la cara, ahora debe extendérsele hacia las orejas.

— Pareces una chupeta — y antes de que a Gerard se le ocurra responderle ella alza la barbilla y _le lame la mejilla_ como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Como si quisiera comprobar que Gerard está hecho de carne y hueso y que no es un dulce. A Gerard le entran ganas de soltar la maldita cesta de mercado y estampar a esta chica loca contra las estanterías para comprobárselo él mismo.

Afortunadamente (o puede que no), Robbie por fin le suelta y Gerard se tambalea durante un segundo mientras vuelve a enderezarse, sintiéndose aturdido. Ella se inclina, recoge las galletas y las vuelve a meter en la cesta, y esta vez coge a Gerard de la muñeca en vez de la cesta para guiarlo por el pasillo. Él no se queja cuando su mano baja un poco más y entrelaza sus dedos. Le resulta curioso. No recuerda haber hecho eso con nadie que no fuera su hermano.

Llegan a un pasillo lleno de chucherías y Robbie deja la cerveza a medio acabar en un estante al azar. Gerard no piensa preguntarle por qué (su cerebro al fin ha decidido abandonar los _por qués_ relacionados a Robbie McCracken), pero cuando la ve metiendo una bolsa de Doritos en la cesta que comienza a pesar lo suyo y que simplemente tiene demasiadas cosas dentro, usando la mano libre y sin soltar a Gerard con la otra, el corazón se le ablanda. O las neuronas. Quizá ambos.

Gerard siente que está un poco enamorado cuando ve el pulgar de Robbie jugueteando con el brazalete en su muñeca y decide que sí, definitivamente han sido sus neuronas.


End file.
